1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for delivering content from a content store (CS) in a content-centric networking (CCN).
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)-based data packet networks are used in a computing environment. A TCP is a fundamental protocol within an Internet architecture that manages transmission of data packets over a data network. In TCP-based data networks, a user or consumer of content may receive content by explicitly requesting the content from an Internet Protocol (IP) address associated with a location at which a physical device is positioned. Such a restrictive addressing scheme may be inadequate for fast growing network demands. Apart from the TCP, there are other protocols, for example, a User Datagram Protocol (UDP), that also use the IP-based addressing scheme.
Further, in the TCP-based data packet networks, a request may be transmitted by the user or consumer to receive the content. The request may reach a content server in a network. The content server may transmit the requested content to the consumer. Similarly, for every piece of content, a new request may be transmitted by the consumer to the content server to receive the requested content. As an alternative to existing TCP- or UDP-based data packet networks, a content-centric networking (CCN) or a named data networking (NDN) has been developed.